Repeating History
by Tomoe1
Summary: Kaoru repeating Tomoe's past


Fanfiction- Rurouni Kenshin Characters:Tomoe, Kaoru, Kenshin and Kenji  
  
Tomoe~ Darkness prevailed. My worries increased with every tick of the clock. In a distance, I could hear the battle going on. Where is she? Kaoru, where are you? The snow swirled to the ground. It reminded me of my past, my death. No! History MUST NOT repeat itself. I went back to the battlefield only to find her running towards Kenshin with Kenji in her arms. She seemed torn between whether to fight for her husband or to follow his orders to leave and take care of their son. Warmly wrapped up in a blanket, she left her son beside a pine tree. Her eyes glimmered, showing courage and love. She out a sword and slotted the side of her kimono. "NO! DON'T DO IT! I do not want history to repeat itself! Do you not have faith in your husband?! Your child needs you!" Kaoru stopped, frozen in her tracks. She looked back at Kenji, her dear, sweet Kenji who is only 9 months old. Kaoru drooped to her knees, and let the sword fall out of her hands onto the soft snow. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. You must be strong Kaoru. Be strong. In a distance, we could hear the metal clashing against each other. The moonlight shone on the snow showed signs of a bloody battle.  
  
Kaoru~ I bit my lips as tears welled in my eyes. No I mustn't cry. For the sake of Ken-san and Kenji, I must be strong. "Tomoe.. I know it's you. I have faith in my husband and I will live for my son. I will be strong." I cradled my son in my arms. I kissed his forehead as he slept soundly, oblivious as to what was happening. I hummed a lullaby to him as I rocked him back and forth. "Be strong, Kenji. You must be strong." I whispered to him. Ken-san will win the match, no matter what. I had a strong urge to leave my son and pick the sword to fight for the Ken-san but my knowing of the presence of Tomoe was a reminder to me. To remind me of not repeating the past and make Kenshin lonely and sad again.  
  
Tomoe~ A scream of anguish echoed in the forest. The final attack was on who? I shivered afraid to know the truth. Cradling her son, she picked up the sword and cautiously walked towards the battle scene. Her eyes darted around, wary of the enemy but I noticed an unfamiliar body lying in a distance and knew that the enemy was dead. But I felt this weird feeling that something was not right. What could it be? Kenshin should have won the match, right? I had been by her side all the while, afraid of what she would do. The crimson colour of blood tainted the snow. Her concern of her husband got the better of her and she ran to the scene. The icy cold wind cut against her cheeks. Could it be true? I turned away; my husband was lying in the pool of blood before me. I heard a gasp from her, the colour drained from her face. Suddenly, I felt Kenshin's presence. My eyes widened with shock as I turned around to find him lifelessly standing behind me with no expressions whatsoever. "You don't belong with me. Go back to your wife and son they are waiting for you. Your son, the emblem of you two's love, needs you. So does Kaoru." I spoke to him. "No it's over. I'm tired. I'm tired. Let me sleep. Let me be with you." He looked at me with his dulled violet eyes. I turned away. "Your time has not come.." The violet in his eyes were dulled, he was sad and weary. "Do you not feel remorseful for leaving your wife and son all by themselves??!! CAN YOU BEAR TO?! I don't I know you. Kenshin would not say that, he has a greater will to live than you. He said that he would not rest at peace if he fails to protect Kaoru and his dearest son, Kenji. Did you forget what you have promised me?" My voice seemed somewhat desperate. I'd love to make him stay, stay here with me but I know this is not where he belongs. His red hair bangs covered his eyes as he looked at Kaoru and Kenji. Kaoru held tightly to her baby as if afraid to lose him. A sad smile formed on her face as she mumbled, "Kenshin, I loved you, I really do. Although I don't say it but I do. Please come back to me, to us. This injury is nothing to you as compared to when you fought with Shishio. Please..please wake up. don't leave me." Torrents of tears just stream down her cheeks, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Kenji was wailing loudly as if he knew he lost his father. Emotions flickered in his eyes, the eyes that I have fallen in love with since the first time we met. I looked at the piteous back of Kaoru. A mixture of emotions stirred my heart. I turned back only to find Kenshin gone. "Kenshin!!" I smiled knowing what happened and left leaving the family alone.  
  
Kaoru~ "Ken-san! Ken-san! You're awake! Thank the heavens! I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew it." I have never felt so relieved in life before and I hugged him together with our baby. His eyes slowly fluttered open as I carefully lay his head on my lap. I brush back his soft red hair. I was tearing with happiness and relief. The nightmare is finally over. My sweet Kenshin has come back to me. His violet eyes were shimmering with life as the moonlight shone on them. "Kaoru-dono." I put my finger on his lips not wanting him to speak. "You should rest." I whispered. His broad smile beamed at me, ever so charming. I caressed his hair as I hummed a lullaby to lull my Kenji to sleep. He had already calmed down and was no longer crying.  
  
Kenshin~ Her sweet voice could warm the coldest corner of the earth and all the other animals that are hibernating. Please forgive me, Kaoru and Kenji, for wanting to leave you both. I'm sorry. How could I have even thought of leaving you both behind? Being with her somehow made this cold, winter night warm with love. We as a family were reunited again. Thank you, Tomoe for persuading me back to life. Aaah.. Tomoe.  
  
The wind carried a voice, which said, "I'll be watching over all of you like an angel. Wherever you may be, I promise that I'll always be by your side, protecting all of you, always." Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other, each with a knowing smile on their faces. They looked at Kenji, their life, their hope and their love as they huddled together and walked back to their house. Somewhere else, Tomoe is watching over them. 


End file.
